


You Know Why

by in_anotherlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actor Lena Luthor, Celebrity AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I am Supercorp Trash, M/M, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, also sometimes songwriter kara danvers, tv show au, tv show writer kara danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_anotherlife/pseuds/in_anotherlife
Summary: Kara Danvers returns to National City after accepting a role as television writer for 'Heroes' starring Lena Luthor and Maggie Sawyer, where her sister just so happens to be a producer on.After an unfortunate circumstance Kara finds herself rooming with Lena until a fling from the past comes back putting Kara in a rather awkward position after her feelings come to fruition.There's implied references to previous relationships (please don't hate me, because SuperCorp is motherf*cking endgame)!Enjoy!





	1. Monday

The sunlight hits her hair making her already glowing hair radiate even more as the National City native steps out of the airport. Blue eyes are shielded from the sun by dark sunglasses as her eyes search for her name on the row of drivers waiting for their pick ups. 

She finds 'Danvers' written in bold black letters and as she makes her way over to introduce herself she finds hazel eyes connect with hers and she squeals out in delight. 

"Alex!" 

"Long time baby sister," the older Danvers replies. 

"You said you had to work, you liar!" Kara exclaims, reclaiming her luggage and following Alex to her car. 

Alex shrugs, “You're my sister and I haven't seen you since Christmas, there was no way I wasn’t going to pick you up!” 

The two girls walk to a blacked out Audi and Kara gives her sister a pointed look raising her eyebrows. "It's Maggie's..." Alex mumbles stowing Kara's baggage in the trunk before returning to the passenger door. The Danvers sisters enter the car and are met with an overwhelming bass and the one and only Maggie Sawyer jamming out in the front seat. 

"Hi Little Danvers!" Maggie says greeting the blonde through the rearview mirror. "Happy to be home?" 

"It was definitely time to come back," Kara replies with a little less pep than intended. “I am happy to be back, I'm just tired. I looked over J'onn's outline on the plane ride over and I definitely have my work cut out for me."

"Kar - one night okay? One night, no work talk. We're heading back to our place, we've got potstickers on standby and Winn's coming over to see you," Alex says making Kara smile. 

Familiar buildings and neighborhoods begin to flash into view as they near Alex and Maggie's condo and Kara can't help but feel sentimental after returning home after two years.

"So this is home," Alex says gesturing for Kara to step through their condo. "It's not fancy for a television star but it’s home.”

"Alex are you insane? This place is gorgeous. The view is just...wow," Kara replies. She quickly kicks off her shoes and heads for the comfortable couch and she's quickly joined by Maggie and Alex holding flutes of champagne. 

"You guys..." Kara blushes. 

"To Kara," Maggie says raising her glass. The three clink glasses and fall into a comfortable conversation as they await for their food to be delivered.  

A little over an hour later, there's a knock on the door and Maggie's off to greet the deliver person but instead finds Winn holding three bags worth of Chinese food. 

"WINN!" Kara squeals launching off the couch and into her best friend's arms. 

"I know I shouldn't ask but are you hugging me because I have food or because you've missed me?" 

"Do you really want me to answer that question..." 

Winn smiles, "Same old Kara I see." 

"You wouldn't want it any other way, now let's eat!" 

It's nearing 10 pm when Maggie decides to call it a night insisting that everyone stay and catch up not wanting her early set time to keep them from catching up. 

"Actually, I thought I'd head out," Kara says standing to put her glass away. 

"Kar come on, I told you there's plenty of room for you here," Alex says giving her a look that only Kara can read. 

"I know but I really don't mind. Besides, the PA said it would only be a week or so in the hotel before getting situated and you know how much I work better in my own fortress of solitude," the younger sister replies giving her sister a smile. 

"Well if you're sure," Maggie interjects to which Kara nods. 

"How about I drive you?" Winn suggests and Kara smiles just a bit brighter with the idea of getting one-on-one time with her best friend. 

Kara goes to hug the other two girls with promises to meet them for lunch on set and before she knows it she's being dragged into a hole in the wall bar with dim lights and music Kara hasn't heard in ages. 

"One drink Winn," Kara warns and Winn nods but judging from the smirk on his face Kara knows she's in more than just one night. 

"Mike! The finest bourbon for my friend, please!" Winn says taking a seat at the bar and with a wink from the bartender, Winn's dragging Kara next to him. 

"He's cute," Kara says leaning her elbows against the bar facing outward to the crowd. 

"And a good kisser too," Winn replies without missing a beat. 

"Winslow Schott! You dog!" Kara jokes but Winn is quick to reassure her that is isn't what it seems like and that him and Mike have actually been together going on three years now.

"Winn, you did a really great job with this," Kara says gesturing to the bar. 

"Thanks, it was hard, you know? Getting it off the ground and turning it into something my dad always wanted it to be." 

Kara covers Winn's hand with her own, "He would be so incredibly proud of you." 

"Your parents would be proud of you too, Kara," and Winn doesn't need a response to know that Kara's heard him. 

"So are we going to talk about it?" Winn asks not needing to go into detail. 

"Only unless provoked," Kara replies waving at another bartender for a refill. 

"Well you won't hear any provoking from me," Winn replies. "But for old time's sake, will you get on stage?" 

Kara blushes, "I'm not nearly drunk enough for that to happen. But soon, I promise." 

"I'm holding you to it." 

The night grew from one drink to two, to three and then to shots and before she knows it, Kara’s alarm is going off at 6 am on the dot. Laying in bed for a few moments, she takes in the sounds of city beginning to wake up below her and rolls over to the other side of the bed reminding herself that she's no longer in Metropolis and today can be anything she wants it to be. With a final sigh, Kara leaves the comfort of her bed and drags herself into the shower.  

xx 

They meet on a Monday, unintentionally, but they meet nonetheless. The writer is clad in her usual chino colored pants, collared button down with a gray pullover as she waits for her coffee, a less than chirpy 'Kara' is called out and the blonde turns to accept her coffee only to be met full on to a chest full of an ice cold latte. 

"Oh for fuck's sake," a slightly accented voice says. "I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry!" 

Kara looks up to meet her space invader but finds herself looking at her own reflection in the red-tinted sunglasses. Kara, determined not to let this accident deter her from her first day at work, puts on her best Danvers smile and assures the woman it's no problem, even though it isn’t 

"It most definitely is a problem. Your shirt is soaked." 

"It's fine," Kara says tugging at her sweater. She quickly moves to an abandoned table in an effort to take the sweater off only successfully doing so after her button down rides up exposing her abs, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the intruder. 

"Did you need something else?" Kara asks trying not to sound annoyed, although she's slightly smug about catching the other girl's attention. 

"Other than a new coffee, no but can I get you something to change into? I feel terrible."

"No, this should be okay," Kara says grimacing as she realizes the iced coffee has seeped onto her button down as well. 

"Seriously, I live just upstairs, let me grab you something,” the stranger says already heading towards the door. “I'm Lena, by the way. I figure you'd be more inclined to follow if you knew my name. 

Kara shuts her eyes for a moment, remembering her breathing exercises and tuning out the rest of the world around her. She's hesitant but the last thing she wants is to show up to her first day on set looking anything less than professional. 

"You know what, that would be great," Kara says satisfying the stranger. "I'm Kara." 

Kara follows the brunette out into an elevator bank trying to make light conversation while they begin their ascent to the 30th floor.

“Lived here long?" Kara asks attempting to small talk.

“A few years, yes.”

The elevator dings and Kara lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and she silently follows the brunette inside her apartment.

"I'll just be a minute," Lena says ushering Kara towards the kitchen island and then she's off towards what Kara assumes is her bedroom.  

Kara takes a minute to look around the living space, it's clean, very minimalistic without much of a personality, though she tries not to judge. It's only until Kara notices a familiar logo on the kitchen counter that her curiosity gets the best of her. 

"Sorry, that took so long. I was looking for something clean," Lena says walking back into the kitchen, stopping as she sees Kara peeking at her mail. 

"I wasn't snooping, I promise! I just saw the 'Heroes' logo and...Well okay, I guess I was kind of snooping." 

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kara," Lena teases. 

"Fair enough. I actually work on the show, well, newly work on the show." 

"Do you now?" Lena asks rather matter-of-factly. "I do as well." 

"You do?" Kara asks and then it hits her as she takes in the other girl's power stance and chiseled jaw. "You're Lena Luthor." 

"Unfortunately," she replies. "Kidding! But yes, I am and you must be...Kara Danvers, Alex's little sister," she replies. "And our newest writer. Well it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances," she says gesturing to Kara's shirt. 

"That's me!" Kara says awkwardly rocking back on the heels of her feet. The two stare at each other not quite sure what to do next but Kara breaks the ice by pointing at the shirt still in Lena's hand." 

"Ah, right! Bathroom is just down the hall on your left," Lena says and Kara quickly grabs the shirt and makes her way to change. She changes quickly into the blue blouse Lena's lent her and while it is a bit loose in the front, she makes it work. She's entranced a bit by the smell of Lena's clothes when she hears a knock at the door. 

"I don't mean to bother but my call time is in 30, would you like to share a cab?" 

"Um, yeah! Be right out!" 

Kara sports a slight blush to her face as she passes Lena in the hall but if the other girl notices, she doesn't mention it. They make short conversation in the cab over to the set and when they arrive Kara's greeted by Alex and J'onn to whisk her off to more formal introductions before attending a storyboard meeting, but not before Lena says her goodbye with a short, "See you around, Kara," that leaves the girl smiling. 

"What's wrong with your face?" Alex asks. "And since when do you wear obnoxiously expensive blouses?" the older Danvers asks poking at Kara's sleeve. 

"It's Lena's," Kara replies following her down the hall and Alex quirks a brow. 

"Sorry?" 

Kara sighs, "It's a long story, let's just get this day started, yeah?" 

xx 

It's an hour or so of introductions as Alex brings Kara around to the usual cast and crew giving her a tour along the way, before the two make their way into the storyboard meeting. When they arrive, they're met with a few of the other producers, J'onn and to Kara's surprise Lena and Maggie. 

"Alright everyone, settle in," J'onn begins getting everyone's attention. He goes through the same shpeal he does every season highlighting story arcs he aims to finish up, begin and redirect before calling attention to the lead actors present. 

"Miss Luthor and Miss Sawyer have been kind enough to spend some time with us today to go over how they feel about their characters and where they'd ideally like to see them going. Now before any of you object, this has been the plan for awhile and in an effort to give our actors the creative freedom they want, this is something we hope to continue doing moving forward." 

Not a single person questions J'onn's decision and Kara is filled with excitement over the prospect of getting to be part of such a dynamic team. 

"Miss Luthor, if you'd like to start." 

"Right, thanks everyone and thank you to all the writers who have been so amazing in giving Morgana such a strong presence. I know this has been brought up before but I really think this is a storyline worth revisiting and that's giving her a female love interest." 

She's not met with any objection but Kara is a bit surprised. 

"Miss Danvers, you look a bit...quizzical?" 

Kara realizes that the attention's on her and Alex nudges her to speak up. 

"I apologize, that isn't what I meant to convey at all. I'm just curious as to your justification for this decision? I don't object at all, I think same-sex relationships are something we deserve to see on television, I just want to make sure that we're giving Morgana a relationship at the right time for her character, and not for the sake of giving her one," she pauses and tries to gauge the reaction of the table before continuing. "More importantly, I just don't want to compromise the integrity of this character just to put her in a relationship. Her story of overcoming her family history to be this kickass leading lady should first and foremost be our focus, if we're giving her a relationship this person needs to be someone who aids in that movement and not give her your typical relationship drama." 

Lena, without breaking eye contact replies, "I see why you hired her J'onn." 

Kara lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as murmurs of agreement surround her. 

"Very well then, Miss Danvers, I believe you have your first arc." 

The rest of the meeting goes swimmingly and before the newbie knows it, it's nearing the end of the day. As she packs up Alex begins to badger her again about staying with them to which Kara declines...again. 

"Kar - you can't live in that hotel." 

"I'm not living in it...The network's just waiting for a lease to be up in the complex and I'll have a place.

Alex pouts, "Babe, you're doing it again," Maggies says tugging on her girlfriend. "If Kara needs a place to stay, she'll say it. C'mon." 

"Are you sure?" Alex asks again narrowing her eyes at her sister. 

"I'm positive. Besides, room and maid service? It's a dream come true," Kara teases. 

Before Alex can reply, a soft voice from behind interrupts. 

"I don't mean to overhear but Kara, if you don't want to stay at a hotel, my apartment has more than enough space." 

Both Danvers sisters turn around while Maggie smirks at her co-lead. 

"Like I said, I didn't mean to overhear, I just have two extra bedrooms, it really shouldn't go to waste and if it's temporary I mean I don't see why not?" Lena continues. 

Alex looks like she's about to say something when Kara speaks first. 

"That's really kind of you Lena but I wouldn't want to put you out." 

Lena smiles, "Nonsense, it gets pretty lonely and I'm not exactly known for being the rowdy type," she replies. "Besides, if you're staying at the hotel I think you're staying it, the food gets pretty old after awhile and the staff tends to uh, be pretty light on the sheet changes if you know what I mean." 

Kara grimaces at the mention of the hotel's cleanliness and opts not to comment on it further, "I appreciate it Lena and I'll keep it in mind." 

Lena nods her head in understanding and the rest of the group finishes packing up and heads out for the day. 

xx 

When Kara's back in her room, her bed is filled with old scripts and notes for the upcoming season. She finds herself hitting the infamous writer's block when she notices an obscure brown stain on her comforter. Not wanting to investigate it further, she moves to the living room in hopes of better inspiration but when she spies a bug flit across the floor she knows she's done for the night. She packs up her bag and texts Alex that she'll be over without waiting for a response. 

Fifteen minutes later, Kara wishes she had waited for a response after walking in on her sister and Maggie on the couch. 

"IT'S OKAY! NEVERMIND!" Kara yells as she quickly darts towards the elevator. She thinks of reaching out to Winn but the last thing she wants to do is put him out either, sighing, she grabs her phone and reaches for the cast/crew contact sheet in her work bag. Biting her nails, she finally pulls the trigger. 

**Kara**   **(9:45pm):** Hey, it's Kara Danvers...I was wondering if your offer still stands? 

**Lena (9:51pm):** Was it a stain or the bugs that got you? 

**Kara (9:53pm):** Both unfortunately... 

**Lena (9:54pm):** I hate to say I told you so but... 

**Kara (9:56pm):** I'll bring pizza? 

**Lena (9:57pm):** I'll let Karl know to let you straight up  😃

xx 

It should feel weird for Kara to be bringing dinner to someone who's basically a stranger, where she's agreed to move in but for some reason when it comes to Lena Luthor, it isn't. She can't quite put her finger on it but it's something that doesn't quite sit right the writer.  

When she knocks on the door Lena answers in a worn out sweatpants and faded university sweatshirt topped off with a messy bun and square-rimmed glasses. 

"Kara!" she says obviously delighted to see her. "Come in! That pizza smells divine." 

"It's an old guilty pleasure," she admits setting the box of pizza down. 

"Guilty pleasure, as in you're not new to National City?" 

"Born and raised actually," Kara says now awkwardly standing next to the counter. 

"Oh shit, sorry. Let me show you to your room! I can't begin to tell you how excited I am, in a not-creepy-I-want-friends-kind-of-way," and that immediately sets the tone for the rest of the night. Kara quickly deposits her very limited luggage to her room and follows Lena back to the kitchen. 

"So this isn't weird, right?" Kara asks suddenly very self-conscious of her presence. She's seen Lena in the news, she even follows her on social media, but never in a million years did she think she'd be sharing a home with her. 

"It's only weird if we make it weird," Lena says taking a bite out of her pizza. "Besides, I feel like I know you after working with Alex these past few years." 

"Fair enough," Kara says smiling. 

xx 

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me that you earned your union card by doing promos for MTV's Sweet Sixteen?" Kara laughs almost sloshing over her glass of wine. 

"I did and if you tell anyone they won't be able to find the body," Lena teases pouring herself another glass of red. The night was far from what Kara expected, she honestly assumed that after dinner Lena would do her own thing and Kara her's but the two were settled onto Lena's obscenely comfortable couch, a bottle of red deep with the Food Network playing in the background. 

"So if you don't mind me asking...Why'd you leave National City?" 

Kara hesitates, "I moved to Metropolis for work, once that ended there wasn't really a reason for me to stay," Kara smiles lightly and maybe it's because Lena's had a few glasses of wine but she doesn't sense the sadness in Kara's eyes or the way her body tensed at the mention of Metropolis. 

"Well that makes sense," Lena replies. "Now can I ask you another question?" 

Kara nods. 

"What did you really think of my proposal to give Morgana a female love interest?" 

"I meant what I said in the meeting. I don't think it's any surprise to people that I'm fully in support to LGBTQ representation, that'd be a bit hypocritical of me, don't you think?" 

"Of course, that makes sense, Alex is your sister after all," Lena replies and Kara doesn't make an effort to also include the fact that she also falls on the spectrum. 

"Exactly, besides I have a pretty great idea who to pair Morgana with and fingers crossed it goes through," Kara teases. 

"Well you can't leave a girl hanging like that!" 

Kara holds her hands in surrender, "I can't give all my secrets away!" 

That's how the rest of the night goes and before she knows it, Kara's tucked away in her new room and for the first time in awhile, she forgoes her sleeping pills and sleeps like a baby. 

xx 

"Kara, come on! One drink!" 

Kara's deep in a re-read of Harry Potter when a voice is suddenly at her door. 

"It's been a long day, Lena." 

"Which is why we need to get a drink!" 

It's been almost three weeks now since Kara's taken up residency at Lena's and if you didn't know it, you'd think the girls were always this close. It was easy to fall into a friendship, Lena was the ideal roommate and Kara had zero complaints. Except of course maybe Lena's laid back attitude towards walking around in her towel after showering or even worse, an oversized sweater and boy shorts, but other than that, the situation was perfect. 

"Kara..." Lena whines and the blonde knows she's in for no good if that continues. Putting her bookmark back in place, Kara sighs in defeat. 

"One drink and I don't want to have to put my face on to do it." 

"Deal!" Lena replies and quickly drags Kara out of bed and down the block to a dive bar they tend to frequent.

"Is there any reason why we couldn't do this at home?" Kara asks as she watches Lena twirl her straw in her hand. 

"Yes." 

"Care to share there?" 

"I just needed to get my mind off of a few things," and at hearing that Kara is fully attentive. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Did you hear who they're bringing in for a potential villain this season?" Lena asks. 

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Kara asks. 

"Everything," Lena deflates. 

"Lena?" 

The brunette quickly finishes the rest of her drink and waves the waiter over for another. 

"Veronica and I don't have the best history," Lena says avoiding Kara's eyes. "We went to boarding school together and don't give me that look." 

"What look?" Kara asks grinning. 

"That, 'of course you went to boarding school' look. Anyways, as I was saying...Veronica and I...we didn't have the best of break ups, it was very emotional, dramatic and full of -" 

"You and Veronica dated?" Kara asks looking stunned. 

"We did, yes." 

"For how long?" 

"Three years, on and off." 

"Fuck," Kara replies and Lena just laughs. 

"So you do swear, I was beginning to think you really were too pure for your own good."

"You won't think I'm so pure when you read the next script." 

"Really now?" Lena teases in a way that borderline resembles flirting but Kara can't be quite sure, she never was good at reading that sort of thing. "Pray tell, what does the award-winning writer Kara Danvers have in store for Morgana?" 

Kara gulps, visibly gulps and Lena laughs it off putting the other girl at ease. "You know if she's going to be a problem I can say something," Kara says but Lena waves her off. 

"No, that wouldn't be very mature of me now would it and Veronica Sinclair is anything but petty." 

"So what now?" 

"We order another drink and hope her chemistry test doesn't go well?" Lena says rather hopeful, fully aware their chemistry is already off the charts. 

"I suppose so," Kara mumbles. "Or I can write her character a horrifying death and call it a day." 

Lena laughs and Kara feels like she's accomplished something, "You wouldn't dare," Lena laughs again.  

"I wouldn't, but it's a thought," and Kara enjoys how easy it is to make the other girl smile. 

xx 

Kara adapts to life back in National City rather seamlessly and she can't help but feel like she owes that to Lena. Soon enough Lena's become a regular to Kara's hidden gems around the city and Kara's not really mad about it either. Before moving back Kara wouldn't say she didn't have much of a social life, but she really didn't. After her last full-time job, she was pretty much a nomad, working freelance jobs here and there, some taking her to tucked away corners of the world and some to large bustling cities that never seemed to sleep. There was something about the solace she found in her travels but there were moments of weakness that even she can't bring herself to want to remember but that's in her past life and she's ready to take on what's yet to come, hopefully with her new BFF by her side. 

"Buffy Marathon again tonight?" Lena asks as she refills Kara's empty coffee mug.  

"No hot plans for tonight?" Kara asks not bothering to look up from her script notes. 

"You are hot and no. I'd much rather soak in the tub for an hour and then binge out on some underlying sexual tension between Faith and Buffy.

"You know for someone who hasn't watched the show until me, you're catching on quite quickly to these issues." 

"It does help when I've got you keeping me on my toes and incorporating the 'No Phone' rule while we watch." Kara pouts but Lena's quick to make light of her comment and assure Kara it's a rule she welcomes.  

"Chinese tonight?" Kara asks already grabbing her phone to order.

"Extra spring rolls, please!" Lena calls from down the hall and Kara calls in their order. A little over an hour later Kara's being shaken awake.

"Kara, the food."

Kara groggily opens her eyes and finds herself inches from Lena's face. Lena who is standing in a towel barely covering her body. 

"Someone needs more sleep," Lena replies with a huskier voice than usual. 

"I'm fine," Kara replies jumping awake at the sudden knock on their door. "Sorry, didn't mean to pull you from your soak." 

"No worries," Lena replies going to fetch her wallet. "I'd just prefer to remain out of the tabloids this week by not answering the door in my towel," Lena snickers. 

"I think you'd give our usual guy a heart attack," Kara replies and Lena blushes but the blonde doesn't seem to notice as Lena hands her a few bills for the meal. "Go ahead and change, I'll get the food ready." 

The girls are three episodes in before Lena starts to get restless. 

"Lena..." Kara warns her. 

"Ice cream." 

"Sorry?" 

"Ice cream, let's get some," Lena finishes. 

"It's like..." Kara looks at the clock, "it's nearly 10." 

"So?" 

"You buying?" Kara teases. 

"As if you can't afford ice cream, but yes. If that's what it'll take for you to come." 

Kara shivers hearing Lena talk but she quickly shakes her head at the thoughts that come to mind and instead pulls Lena off the couch and heads toward the door. 

"Deal!" 

The two walk to the local ice cream shop just down the street, clad in sweatpants and a baggy sweater Lena's barely recognizable as the girls sit on a bench outside enjoying their late night treat.

"Can I try yours?" Lena asks eyeing Kara's Rocky Road. 

"You do this every time," Kara says already handing over her cone. 

"And you give in every time," Lena smiles back giving the ice cream a long lick before letting out a glorious moan. "Oh my god, you always get the better flavor." 

Kara smiles, "Serves you right for always getting vanilla!" She goes to jerk her hand back but is quickly pulled back when Lena tries to steal another taste but ends up instead licking Kara's hand. The blonde immediately blushes and freezes in place and that's when they hear it. The sounds of shutters quickly going off and soon enough a series of flashes. 

"Well this'll make headlines tomorrow," Lena laughs. "Just imagine, 'Lena Luthor Eats Ice Cream.'" 

Kara laughs, it's definitely something she's gotten used to after befriending the actor. It hasn't been easy but being followed by fans and photographers is something she easily adapted to, it isn't the first time she's had to do this after all but she doesn't let Lena know that, instead indulging the other girl in her protective actions of shielding the writer from paparazzi. 

"Ready to head back?" Lena asks suddenly donning a pair of dark sunglasses. 

"Just about," Kara replies taking the last bite of her cone. The two go to take their typical walk home but find themselves facing more photographers than usual. 

"What the fuck," Lena mutters. Instinctively, she puts herself in front of Kara, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd. Kara sees flashes go off in every direction and while part of her knows she should probably pull away from Lena, she feels the grip in her hand tighten and she pushes to be closer to the other girl ignoring the way her stomach flutters. 

xx 

"Here on a Monday, huh? That's new." Kara hears as she takes a spot at the bar. 

"Early writing session and I've got a few creative juices still flowing," Kara replies to Winn who's wiping down the bar. 

"Does that mean what I think it means?" 

Kara beams and nods in excitement, "It does!" 

An hour later Kara's well fed sporting a slight buzz and familiarizing herself with the ivory keys Winn said he just had "lying around" in the back. The owner makes his way to the front of the stage grabbing the patrons' attention and introduces Kara. 

With a steady voice the blonde introduces herself with a simple, "Hi, I'm Kara," before her fingers, with a mind of their own, quickly sweep across the piano keys filling the bar with a familiar melody. Winn watches in awe from the bar as his best friend finds her voice again and quite frankly, finds herself. 

"I didn't know she could sing like that," Mike whispers to Winn, his eyes hypnotized by Kara's performance. 

"She hasn't sung in awhile...I'm honestly happy and terrified for her." 

"Why's that, babe?" 

"The last time she sang she was in this emotional roller coaster of a relationship. So whoever or whatever her muse is this time around...It's changing her and fast." 

"Well good thing she has you every step of the way," Mike says kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before disappearing to serve a few thirsty patrons. 

Kara finishes her first song, a soft version of 'Moon River.' She's met with a round of applause and the spotlight does nothing to hide her blush. She's halfway through her second piano ballad when Alex shuffles in and taking up residency near Winn at the bar. 

"I can't believe it," she says. "You're like a miracle worker, Winn." 

"I wish I could take credit for it but it wasn't me, she just showed up." 

Alex furrows her brow and studies her sister, the way her body leans in time to the beat and she plays with her eyes closed letting her muscle memory take over. 

"Do you think they're back together?" Alex asks. 

"I'd assume you'd know better than me." 

"Curious..." Alex says while Winn hands her a drink and Kara's wrapped up her second song and leading towards what becomes her third, fourth and then fifth song of the night, before wrapping up and heading over to Winn. 

"Winn! Did you see that? Did you hear - Alex! What are you doing here?" Kara asks her attention flitting to her sister. 

"Winnie here told me I'd find something rather magical if I hurried my ass over," Alex teases.  

Kara leers a bit at Winn who suddenly shrinks away with murmurings of hearing Mike call him, leaving the Danvers sister alone.  

"You were amazing Kara." 

"Thanks," she blushes. "Drink?" Kara asks before her sister can bombard her with questions. 

"Always." 

xx 

Two weeks later on a sunny Monday, word comes through finalizing Veronica Sinclair's role as Roulette, Morgana's season three love interest and villain this season. Lena's bummed to say the least but she can't deny the raw talent her ex, turned co-star brings to the table and quite frankly, neither can Kara, much to her dismay though she doesn't quite know why. 

In an effort to welcome Veronica officially to the team, a few cast and crew members take Veronica out for celebratory drinks and Kara can tell the way Lena practically glues herself to her side that she's doing her best to avoid any interaction. 

"You know if you grip your glass any tighter it'll shatter," Kara whispers to her roommate. 

"I can't help it, I just keep thinking she's going to come over and corner me and I can't...I can't have that happen." 

"Why don't we just go home?" 

The idea is tempting but Lena knows that she has to put in the face time for fear of earning a first class ticket to the gossip mill. 

"You know you still haven't told me why you two don't get along," Kara whispers. 

"There's nothing to tell. I told you we dated, she broke my heart, end of story." 

"Ah." 

Lena whips around and quirks her brow, "What do you mean, ah?" 

Kara laughs having already picked up on her roommate's mannerisms in their short time living together.  

"I just mean that you obviously still have feelings for her," Kara retorts downing the rest of her drink and grabbing a new one off the table. 

"I do not!" Lena stutters trying her best to hide her blush in the well lit bar. 

"Doesn't seem that way to me but whatever you say Lena." 

"What are you bickering about like an old couple?" Alex appears out of nowhere. 

The girls answer simultaneously.  

"We're not bickering!" 

"We're not an old couple!" 

Alex snorts into her drink, "Could have fooled me." 

"Little Danvers, Luthor," Maggie greets them sidling up to the group of girls. "So what do we think of the infamous Veronica Sinclair?" Maggie asks skipping her scotch while eyeing the new addition to their cast. 

"Funny thing you should ask..." Kara starts only to be thrown a glare from Lena which shuts her up quickly. Kara's about to tease Lena even more when she notices the other raven-haired girl making her way towards their group. 

"Fuck..." Lena mutters as she looks down at her drink and then back up at the actress, putting on her best face. 

"Lena Luthor," Veronica starts. "It's been far too long, darling." 

Alex makes something similar to a gagging noise and a weird face at the pet name. 

"We saw each other two weeks ago at the read." 

"You know what I mean, Lee." 

This time it's Kara who makes a weird face at her roommate's nickname. 

"That ship has sailed many times, V...And sunk." 

"Don't play coy." 

Lena's nostrils flare, obviously worked up from the other girl's antics. 

"You know very well I'm not playing..." Lena eyes the rest of the group who jump into a random conversation to avoid the awkwardness and Lena takes the opportunity to pull Veronica aside. "You can't do this." 

"I'm not doing anything Lena." 

"You very well know what you're doing Veronica...Please...This isn't...We didn't work for a reason and I'm not about to start something up now because you're bored and think this is the right time for this." 

"So under different circumstances, you would start something?" the other girl asks, a glint in her eye. 

"No that's not what I...Veronica, you and I ended a long time ago." 

"Are you seeing someone else?" Veronica asks stepping toward Lena after seeing the girl nod no. 

"Are you interested in someone else?" Veronica asks again, her voice lower. 

"No." 

"Are you afraid of me?" 

"No." 

"Are you afraid of what happens when we spend too much time together?" 

Lena doesn't answer, her blown out pupils saying enough. 

xx 

Celebratory drinks got a bit out of hand after Maggie challenged Alex to a contest of shots…ending in Kara playing mom and escorting both girls home. By the time she crawls into her bed it was nearing sunrise and she didn't even think of what happened to her roommate. 

Fast forward to four hours later when a clanging from the kitchen wakes the blonde from her slumber. After tossing and turning for 15 more minutes Kara throws in the towel and stumbles out to deal with her loud roommate. 

"Lena, quiet," Kara sleepily says making her way to the kitchen island and placing her throbbing head on the cool counter. 

"Sorry to disappoint but not Lena." 

Kara's head shoots up faster than she would have liked and finds the one and only Veronica Sinclair, clad in a only in an oversized sweater that Kara recognizes as her own...that was recently borrowed by...Lena... 

With the writer still speechless, Veronica shrugs and goes back to cooking while pouring Kara a glass of coffee without a word.  

"So when Lena told me she had a roommate, I didn't think it would be one of the writers." 

"Mmhm," Kara replies not really sure how to handle the situation so she redirects her attention to her Twitter feed and sips her coffee silently. 

"For a writer you're not very...verbose," Veronica says trying to get the girl's attention again. 

"Not quite sure what to say," Kara replies and Lena could not have better timing as the show's star walks out looking quite disheveled but nonetheless with a smirk on her face. 

"V, ready for round fou...Oh Kara!" 

"I was just taking this to my room," Kara replies quickly grabbing her coffee and speed walking to her room. 

"You always knew how to make an entrance Lee," Sinclair teases and Lena can't fight the blush that pulls at her cheeks. The brunette is torn between making sure her roommate isn't too weirded out and following Veronica's lead back to the bedroom. The temptation gets the best of her, thoughts of coffee and eggs long forgotten as Lena follows Veronica without resurfacing hours later, not even noticing that Kara doesn't come home that night. 

xx 

**Lena (8:04am):** Are you working late again tonight? 

**Kara (8:23am):** Potentially. What's up? 

**Lena (8:24am):** Just curious, I miss you. 

Kara's stomach clenches and she doesn't know why but she's sure it has something to do with Veronica Sinclair. Ugh. 

**Kara (8:27am):** Work's been crazy but I should be home tonight. 

**Lena (8:29am):**  Buffy marathon later? 

 **Kara (8:31am):** I don't know...Will there be potstickers?  
  
**Lena (8:31am):** I wouldn't dare have a marathon without them. See you at home ♥ 

Kara doesn't respond but she does catch herself smiling and she shakes her head at the reason she might be feeling this way. 

xx 

"So how was your day?" Lena asks crashing onto her couch with a carton of potstickers.  

"Uneventful, yours?" Kara asks. 

"We wrapped up episode 3 today, I'm seriously loving the writing style this season." 

"Flatterer," Kara blushes. 

"I'm being serious!" Lena laughs. "It's so refreshing to have another woman on the writing staff." 

"Well thank you, but I will say it's easy to write when we've got talent like yours and Maggie's." 

The girls fall into a comfortable silence, it's been a little over two months now that Kara's moved in and neither girl has really made the effort to bring up the fact that there are vacancies in the building or the fact that odds and ends of Kara's have found homes in the cold blank spaces of Lena's apartment, immediately making the place feel cozy.  

"Do you have any spoilers to share for the big reveal?" Lena teases, the big reveal being the introduction of Roulette's character.  

"Not really..." Kara mumbles through a mouthful of potsticker as her eyes fixate on Buffy Summers taking down yet another vampire villain. 

"Oh come on Kara! You've never cared to share before." 

"Well that was before you and Veronica started dating again." 

"We're not dating," Lena's quick to shut down and Kara remains silent, grabbing another potsticker, chewing silently, avoiding the questioning gaze from her roommate. The episode ends and Kara tries to find her out of the awkward situation. "You know what, I just remembered that I promised J'onn a storyboard by morning. I'm going to head over to Alex's and get that knocked out," Kara says standing and already disposing of her food. 

"Kara," Lena starts but before she can continue there's a buzz at the intercom and it's the doorman letting her know there's a Miss Sinclair for her. Kara capitalizes on the moment and quickly grabs her things and rushes out before Lena can say anything else. 

xx 

"Kara, not that I don't mind you spending the night but is there a reason why you're not living it up in your comfy home and instead camped out on our couch?" 

"You didn't have an issue with this before," Kara yawns the next morning. 

"Well that was before Maggie and I were -" 

Kara perks up, "Before you and Maggie were what..." Alex looks guilty as she silently berates herself for her slip up. "Alexandra." 

"Ugh, she's going to hate me. We were going to tell you when Mom visited next week but, I'M ENGAGED!" She squeals showing off her ring finger. 

Kara smiles and jumps on top of the sofa with excitement. "Oh my god! You're engaged! Alex! ALEX YOU'RE ENGAGED!" The Danvers girls celebrate the news the only way they know how, with a good old fashioned dance break which is quickly interrupted when Maggie walks in from her morning run. 

"Alex!" Maggie says already aware of what's happened given the state she finds the girls in. 

"I couldn't help it!" but Maggie isn't mad, her dimples setting in as she pulls her fiancé in for a kiss and joins in on the dance break. 

xx 

Veronica Sinclair struts onto set on a rainy Monday morning and the weather wasn't the only thing being intolerable that day as a grumpy Kara finds herself running late to set. 

"Kara, so glad you could join us," J'onn announces calling attention to the writer. 

Kara quickly apologizes and takes her seat with the other writers and Lena eyes her suspiciously and Kara just gives her an unreadable expression. 

"Now that we're all here..." J'onn says clearing his throat. "Let's get started."' 

Lena and Veronica clad in fancy dresses topped with masquerade masks get to their marks and await their director's call. J'onn calls quiet on set, followed by a booming action and the two are off. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Lena says as Morgana. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Veronica as Roulette replies, her voice dripping with something sultry. "Isn't this what you wanted by inviting me?" Veronica asks again practically cornering the other girl against a brick wall. 

"That isn't...This isn't what I -" Morgana stutters, eyes flitting to Roulette's lips. 

"Darling, why are you still talking?" 

Something shifts in the scene and suddenly Roulette is pulling Morgana in for a bruising kiss and Kara scoffs at the actors' ad-lib making J'onn call for a cut and Alex quickly shoots her sister a glare that goes unanswered. 

"That wasn't the line," Kara says, directed towards J'onn.

"I liked it. Lets reset and go again, keep the line please Miss Sinclair," J'onn says and then Kara's witnessing the scene all over again, much to her dismay. When J'onn calls cut she’s out of her seat and making her way towards craft services, grabbing a handful of Twizzlers and heading to her office. Once in the safety of her office, she quickly opens her email, responds to Eliza and loses herself in some freeform writing. It isn't until a light knock on her door that Kara realizes it's almost been two hours since she first arrived and it’s making her way inside, a handful of Twizzlers in hand.

"You missed the last scene," Alex says taking a seat on Kara's couch while tossing her sister a Twizzler.

"I'm sure they got along just fine without me," Kara replies, head still buried in her laptop.

"That's not the point Kara, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me."

"Kara, just two weeks ago you were singing at the bar, completely carefree and now you're just...You're really freaking moody."

"I'm getting my period."

"Liar, you had it last week."

"Alex."

"Kara," the older sister challenges. "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't a fan of Veronica."

"What makes you say that," Kara replies through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, maybe the way your eyes roll every time you her her name...Or the way Lena practically throws herself at - oh holy fuck, you like Lena!"

Kara stutters, "What? That's ridiculous. I don't like Lena. I mean I like her, like as a friend, but not like like her." 

"Dude, you totally do!" 

"I do not!" 

"You do too! Swear on pizza and potstickers that you don't like her!" 

Kara's furious but she can't find it in her to do it and her face goes from a state of frustration to a state of realization. "Holy shit, you had no idea." 

Silence. 

“Kara?" 

"I like her?" 

"Yes..." Alex nods treading carefully, taking a bite of her Twizzler.

"I like her." 

Alex stares. 

"Oh my god, Alex. I like Lena." 


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday --- the day of revelations.
> 
> xx
> 
> The reception has been amazing and because of that, surprise, you get the second chapter!

 

"I think we should date." 

"Date?" 

"Yes, as in you, me, dinner, candles, I walk you to your door, we play that will she won’t she kissing game, that whole thing.”

Kara blushes at the thought, her mind racing a mile a minute. 

“Kara?" 

The blonde snaps out of her thoughts and finds her roommate looking back at her. 

"Sorry." 

"That's okay, you don't need to run through lines with me if you don't want you know? I know you wrote them," Lena smiles before collecting her script and heading into the kitchen only to re-emerge seconds later with a bottle of red and two wine glasses. 

"So where's Veronica tonight?" Kara asks trying to make conversation. Things had slightly been, not necessarily off, but different since Kara’s realization of her feelings for her roommate.

"Back home, she's not due to shoot for two more weeks." 

"Ah, I'm sorry." 

"What for, Kara?" 

"Long distance, it's rough." 

"You sound like you speak from experience." 

"It was a long time ago," Kara says giving Lena tight-lipped smile before taking a long sip of her glass. 

"You know what you should do?" Lena says a bit too excitedly for Kara's liking. "You should download Tinder! I’m curious what kind of guys Kara Danvers falls for, plus you’d get a ton of right swipes.” 

Kara scoffs, "Absolutely not. I can get a date on my own, thanks." 

"Oh come on Kara! You don't have to do anything, the attention alone is just fun." 

"Says the actress," Kara mocks. 

"You deserve someone to spoil you Kara Danvers.” 

Kara's breath catches in her throat, Lena looks at her like she's the purest thing in the world and Kara melts because she wishes it was Lena. 

"Thanks, Lena." 

"Of course, what are friends for?" Lena says before settling in next to Kara and flipping through what's on TV. 

xx 

The next time Kara sees Veronica is on a Tuesday morning in her own kitchen. 

"Hey Kara," the actress greets her.

"Morning, got any coffee left?" Kara asks pointing to the pot behind her. 

"I was actually just going to brew another pot, let me grab you a mug." 

It's not that Kara necessarily dislikes Veronica, despite her and Lena's past and the rather aggressive approach Veronica took to be back in Lena's life, Veronica Sinclair has been nothing but kind to Kara since then. Especially over the past few weeks in which she's become a permanent fixture at the girls' home which further reminds Kara of her current living situation. 

The girls keep to themselves, Kara on her laptop going over the latest script notes while Veronica peruses on her phone. 

"Well look at you two getting along," they look up to find Lena towel drying her hair as she leans over to give Veronica a kiss and Kara internally groans.  

"Was there ever a time we weren't getting along?" Kara asks and Veronica snickers. 

"Don't be cute," Lena replies snagging Kara's coffee mug and taking a sip. 

"On that note...I gotta get going," Veronica says gathering her dishes into the sink. "See you in a few weeks?" 

“Definitely," Lena smiles giving her a sweet kiss. "Have a safe flight." 

"Later Kara!" Veronica waves behind her as she makes her way to leave, who just waves back in reply. 

The roommates are left alone and things aren't necessarily awkward but they're a little awkward.  

“She’s not staying?” 

“Oh! No, she’s got a few auditions back in LA and stuff, she’ll be back in a few weeks though, if that’s okay?” 

“Lena, it’s your place, you don’t have to ask.”

She doesn’t mean to be short but it comes off that way and Lena doesn’t have it in her to ignore it this time.

“Kara, this is your home too, you know?”

“It really isn’t,” she replies.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You sure as hell don’t seem fine,” Lena fires back.

“All I said was that you didn’t have to run things by me, this isn’t my home.”

“Then why are you here, Kara?”

Kara looks up from her coffee and tries to ignore the pang in her stomach at the hurt look on Lena’s face. This isn’t how it was supposed to go, Lena’s become a best friend to her and she just wants her to be happy and right now, she’s the furthest thing from happy.

“Kara, I didn’t mean - “

Kara cuts her off. “No, it’s…It’s really okay, you’re right. I think I’ve overstayed my welcome, I’m going to email the front office and get a place figured out. I’m really sorry, Lena.”

“No, dammit Kara, no,” Lena says taking a seat across from Kara. “That’s not what I was trying to say, I just. What’s going on with us? Is it Veronica? Do you not like her?”

“No, Lena, that’s not it. I just, I’m just going through some stuff. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like this.”

Lena can tell Kara’s withholding something, but she doesn’t push. Instead, she completely takes Kara by surprise.

“Do you have to go in today?” Lena asks.

“Not really, nothing I can do there that I can’t do here, why?”

“I’m off, how about we finally push through the final season of Buffy and I whip us up some waffles.”

Kara’s eyes bulge.

“Your cinnamon waffles?” She’s practically salivating and Lena’s smiling, already making her way towards the fridge.

“With fresh strawberries and maple syrup…”

“Lena, don’t tease me if you’re just going to serve me Eggos!” Kara laughs, because truth be told, she’d eat whatever Lena put in front of her. Peeking from behind the refrigerator door, Lena replies, “Kara Danvers, you deserve nothing but the best, now pull up Netflix, I want to know if Faith bangs the principal.”

xx

“Tell me it isn’t true,” she says practically sobbing.

“Morgana, calm down,” Veronica as Roulette says taking a step towards the other girl.

“Tell me…” Lena shuts her eyes, her fists are trembling and while Kara knows she’s acting, she can’t help but want to cross the set and pull her friend into an embrace.

“I wish I could, I know there’s nothing I can say to make you…baby, I did this for you.”

“For me?” Anger fills Morgana’s voice. “How dare you pin this on me.”

“I love you,” Roulette whispers and Morgana’s face shifts into a genuine look of surprise.

“CUT!” A bell rings out, the actors slip out of character but the underlying tension between Lena and Veronica is so apparent that J’onn calls for a 30-minute break before the reset. While the rest of the crew filters outside, Kara feels like she’s impeding on a personal moment while the actresses settle to hushed whispers and soft smiles. 

It’s that Tuesday afternoon that Kara decides she has to find a new place to live.

xx

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

Kara’s attention breaks from her journal and shifts to the woman at the door.

“The Lena Luthor is gracing the writer’s room with her presence?” Kara teases.

“Don’t be rude, I brought you lunch,” the brunette replies dangling a bag from Kara’s favorite Thai restaurant.

“Jay’s Thai doesn’t deliver, how’d you swing that one?”

“Perks of having a girlfriend,” Lena replies already pulling out their usual orders and setting them on the table, missing the way Kara’s face drops.

“Well that was very sweet of her, I’ll be sure to Venmo her,” Kara mutters grabbing her spicy pad thai.

Lena’s brow furrows but she doesn’t push it, a regular occurrence for the roommates as of late.

“So I was thinking…”

“Well that’s never good,” Kara teases which Lena replies with by throwing a pair of chopsticks in her direction.

“As I was saying,” Lena smiles in between bites of her meal. “We haven’t had a good girls night in awhile, what do you think of getting the group together this weekend? Me, you, Maggie, Alex?”

“No Veronica?”

“She’s out of town after tomorrow. She’s got a final callback for a film she’s pretty excited about,” Lena replies rather nonchalantly.

“That’s great,” Kara replies with sincerity in her voice. “So girls night, what did you have in mind?”

xx

Kara’s definition of girls night and Lena’s definition of girls night are two very different things Kara concludes after emerging from her bedroom clad in skinny black jeans and a white v-neck. Meanwhile, her roommate is donning an emerald green dress with a v dip in the back, paired with black Louboutins. 

“Do I look okay?” Lena asks as she puts the finishing touches on her make up in the hallway mirror.

Kara visibly gulps, “I’m underdressed,” is all she manages to say.

Lena laughs, “As much as I love you in those skinny jeans, I think you’re going to need to fancy up a bit for what I have planned tonight.”

Images that should never cross her mind are crossing Kara’s mind but efore she can manage to say anything she’s saved by the doorbell with faint yelps from her sister and Maggie to be let inside.

“I’ll get that,” Kara says sidestepping Lena and beelining for the door. 

“Was I the only one that didn’t realize we were going clubbing?” Kara asks when she takes in her sister and Maggie’s outfits.

“Come on, I’ll help you get dressed,” Alex says grabbing her sister’s hand while Maggie makes herself at home and pulling out four shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

“Please Sawyer, help yourself,” Lena teases.

“Don’t be rude, I brought you a gift too,” Maggie replies dangling a ridiculously expensive bottle of scotch. 

“So, what’s new?” Maggie asks as she expertly pours four equal shots of tequila, sliding two towards Lena and keeping two for herself.

Lena raises her brow but says nothing as she matches Maggie shot for shot without disgust.

“We see each other nearly everyday, surely you know more about my life than I’d like,” Lena teases.

“Perhaps…What’s the deal with you and Sinclair?”

“What’re you a detective?”

“Only on TV, but c’mon, spill. We all saw that ad-lib the other day.”

Lena blushes, “She told me she loved me, yes.”

“And?”

“And what?” 

“Did you say it back?”

Lena doesn’t reply nor does Maggie need her to, the look on her face says it all.

“So how does Kara feel about her?” Maggie asks, not so subtly steering the conversation, she’s got a bet to win after all.

“You know, I’m not quite sure. She acts like she’s fine with it but ever since Veronica’s been around she’s just been…I don’t know, distant?”

“Does that bother you?”

“Would it bother you if your best friend didn’t seem keen on Alex?”

“Point taken,” Maggie says pouring them both another shot.

“She’s just…How long have you known Kara?”

“Long time,” Maggie replies. “I’ve known Alex since we were in high school, the Danvers’ adopted Kara when we were Sophomores.”

“She’s adopted?”

“It’s not exactly something she likes to talk about, but yeah.”

Lena’s brows furrow with a sense of frustration beginning to flow through her but all thoughts are lost the second Kara and Alex join them in the kitchen. 

“Well look at you, Little Danvers,” Maggie grins sliding her a shot. “Looks like someone is totally going to get -“

“Maggie!”

“Babe!”

Lena laughs, a knot churning in her stomach but still, she pushes it aside.

“Luthor, if you’re done staring now we’d like to down these shots and get outta here,” Maggie teases and Lena whips her head to her co-star so quickly in embarrassment she misses the obvious crimson on Kara’s cheeks.

“To girls night!”

xx

“Miss Luthor, welcome back,” greets the bouncer at one of the hottest night clubs in National City as he opens the door to the club’s VIP area.

A bottle of Scotch and a bottle of champagne are already waiting for the girls and neither of them waste a second filling up their glasses and making their way to the dance floor.

An EDM version of one of Dua Lipa’s songs is blasting through the speakers as the lights dim and begin flashing in an array of colors. Lena, always the bold one, grabs Kara’s hand and spins her so eloquently before pulling her back in and swaying her body to the beat. Kara gulps and if it weren’t for the lighting everyone within a mile’s radius would see the blush across her face. 

“How is it I’ve never seen you in this before?” Lena yells, gesturing to Kara’s outfit, a fitted black dress with just enough cleavage to remain classy.

“Never had a reason to I guess,” Kara replies as she takes the lead and takes her turn to spin Lena, only as Lena reels back in she places her hands around Kara’s neck and dances closer. For a moment they lock eyes, Kara swears she’s in slow motion with the way Lena’s eyes flit down to her lips and bites on her own, but then the beat changes and their rhythm falters slightly.

Lena takes the opportunity to take control of the situation, a hand on Kara’s waist, gently pulling her in, the other around Kara’s neck guiding her to follow her movements, which Kara doesn’t hesitate to do.

It’s getting hot, too hot and while Kara knows this isn’t doing anything to help her crush, she does nothing to stop it.

A sudden grip on her arm snaps her out of her trance, it’s Alex looking tipsier than when they arrived and she’s motioning to get another drink. Kara nods in agreement and instinctively grabs Lena to follow her. She swears she’s never felt softer hands.

Back in their booth Kara pours herself another glass of champagne and heads to the private balcony excusing herself to get some air. Maggie pours another round of shots and instantly loses herself in Alex’s eyes, leaving Lena to make herself busy. 

“Hey, you,” Lena calls out to her roommate.

“Having fun?” 

“With you? Always,” Lena smiles.

“What’s Veronica up to tonight?” Kara asks hoping to divert the conversation away from herself.

“Probably out at whatever LA club has been named the latest hot spot,” Lena chuckles, taking a sip of her Scotch.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Kara asks, suddenly regretting her question when she sees Lena tense up.

“Do you think I should be bothered?” Lena asks the annoyance fairly obvious.

“No, I’m sorry, I just…I guess I don’t know much about her other than what you’ve told me from the past,” Kara replies.

“If you don’t like her, you know you can tell me, right? I won’t be upset.”

Kara debates actually coming clean right then and there. Laying it all out and telling her how she feels. There’s a glint in Lena’s eyes daring her to say it but she chalks it up to cloudy champagne judgement and smiles instead.

“She makes you happy Lena, that’s all I want for my best friend.”

Lena smiles, looping her arm through Kara’s as they look out at the skyline.

“Thanks, Kara. She does.”

xx

Lena returns to the dance floor with her friends leaving Kara to her thoughts.

Kara texts the front office saying she’ll accept the first apartment available.

xx

It’s a blur, it really shouldn’t be but after her chat on the balcony with Lena, she made sure to keep her distance and maybe drink a bit more than she usually does. Images of a red dress, grabby hands and needy lips flash through Kara’s mind when she wakes. Her head is throbbing and there’s a distinct sound of something buzzing on the ground.

She finally finds it and winces as the brightness from her phone only adds to the pain of her hangover. Kara swipes away the usual, social media notifications, work emails and then finds a slew of messages and missed calls from her friends.

**Alex (11:39 pm):** Please tell me you’re safe. 

**Alex (11:42 pm):** I mean it Kara, please don’t make me explain to Mom how I lost you at a club!

**Maggie (11:45 pm):** Ignore your sister, getchu some Little Danvers!

**Maggie (11:46 pm):** ;)

**Alex (11:49 pm):** Okay, gross. Maggie just filled me in…use protection see you tomorrow!

**Lena (11:50 pm):** Hey - Alex and Maggie told me you went home with someone. Just be safe okay? I can come pick you up in the morning if you want. Or now ever. Just let me know?

**Lena (11:53 pm):** It was really great to spend time with you last night. 

**Maggie (11:59 pm):** Lena’s being a pouty mcpout face in the Uber after we told her you ran off with someone!!!

**Maggie (12:00 am):** I’m just saying maybe she’s into you too! Omg how cute would that be!!

**Alex (12:00 am):** I’m taking Maggie’s phone away now. Okay, bye!

Kara groans, wanting to bury her head under her pillow but stopping when she realizes she’s not home. She’s…well, she’s somewhere and at least she’s alone. She quickly dresses, grabs her clutch and tiptoes out of the room. She’s half way to the front door when she hears someone slightly laugh behind her.

“Well, hello there.”

Kara half debates running the rest of the way out but her politeness wins out as she turns to face her host.

“Hi.”

“Leslie.”

“Leslie…Leslie! Right! I…I remember!”

The blonde laughs, “Listen, I’m going to save you the embarrassment because I’m pretty sure I was just as drunk as you last night, so how about I pour you a cup of coffee?”

Kara relaxes, “That would be really great, thank you.”

It’s not as awkward as she thinks it’ll be. Leslie’s a sweet girl and actually hosts her own radio show with CatCo. Kara fills her in on her line of work and she’s relieved that the other girl doesn’t ask much else. 

“So listen,” Leslie starts. “I don’t…I don’t normally do things like I did last night. I’m just getting out of a relationship and…”

“I totally get it. Truth be told, I actually have feelings for someone else and I…I don’t know what got into me.”

Leslie smiles, “Well I’m glad we’re on the same page then.”

xx

Kara’s relieved to know Leslie’s isn’t too far from her own home, well Lena’s home, and then it hits her. Her text to the front office. 

“Shit.”

Kara half jogs, half walks back to Lena’s and when she steps into the elevator she feels a rush of…guilt and she can’t seem to shake it. She reminds herself, she owes Lena nothing, she has nothing to be ashamed of, plus it was just one night. She’s an adult.

The bell dings snapping Kara out of her trance, she takes a deep breath and enters the apartment. She shouldn’t be surprised to find Lena sitting on the couch when she walks in but she is. It’s a beautiful yet eerie sight. The sun perfectly hits Lena’s dark hair making them look a magnificent shade of espresso, her eyes are a dark emerald and Kara swears she’s never seen anything so amazing and yet, there’s something off. Instead of the soft sounds of the TV playing in the background there’s silence and instead of Lena’s warm smile there’s a frown.

“Lena?”

“Courier came this morning, said you need to call them by noon to secure the apartment.”

Lena points to a manila envelope with a stamp from the production company addressed to Kara.

“Lena, I can exp-“

“You better respond, it’s nearly noon.”

With that Lena stands and silently passes Kara on the way to her room, locking herself in there for the remainder of the day.

xx

Kara didn’t sleep a wink that night. What started out as casual girls night out turned into a hot mess of a one night stand and then Lena. Disappointing Lena. Kara respected her need for space, she paced in her own room for what felt like hours and sometimes felt brave enough to even pace down to Lena’s bedroom but then reminding herself she doesn’t owe her anything, if anything Lena’s overreacting. 

It’s during one of her middle of the night paces that Lena’s door finally opens and finds herself face to face with the blonde.

“Kara, I’m really not in the mood for this, it’s 3 am. I came out here to tell you to go to bed.”

“Lena, hi - no, we need to talk about this. I need to talk about this because this isn’t…” she sighs a frustrated groan. “I’m not doing this right.”

“How about you start with why you’re moving out? Is it because of Veronica because I thought things were better between you two.”

“No, it’s nothing to do with Veronica.” Lie. “I just don’t really want to cramp your style, I’ve put you out enough.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am not.”

“Now you’re lying and being chlidish. Crinkle, remember?” Lena’s frustrated and moves into the living room settling into her leather reading chair and wrapping a blanket around her. Kara taking the hint, takes a seat on the couch across from her.

“What did I do, Kara?” Lena barely whispers and Kara’s heart aches.

“You didn’t, you didn’t do anything Lena, I’m just…”

“Spit out Kara!” It comes out with more bite than she intended but it does the trick because Kara’s responding in full force.

“I like you, okay? I like you and I can’t live with you.”

Lena’s face drops, clearly not expecting that response and it only makes Kara cringe even more. 

“I’m just going to go,” Kara replies unable to hide her reaction.

“No, Kara, wait,” Lena reaches forward and pulls Kara back down to her seat. “I’m sorry, you just took me by surprise, I didn’t even know you liked, girls?”

“As gay as they come,” Kara laughs.

“So last night, you went home with…”

“A girl, you can say it,” Kara laughs. “Listen, it’s just a stupid crush, okay? I promise it won’t change anything, I just think it’s time I got my own place.”

Lena studies her for a minute, searching for something but she comes up short.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’m sorry I overreacted earlier, it just came out of nowhere and I thought it was maybe because of what we talked about on the balcony last night and I’m sure this was a bit more dramatic in my head.”

“I’d be upset if I were in your shoes too.”

They smile at each other for a hot second, both feeling light as if a weight’s been lifted off their shoulders and then suddenly the moment passes.

“So where’d they end up placing you?”

“Funny thing about that…”

xx

“Did you really need us to help you move?” Alex scoffs as she tosses a bag of Kara’s clothes into an empty corner.

“Babe, be nice,” Maggie replies giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before setting down a box of Kara’s belongings.

“I mean she’s literally moved next door,” Alex continues to complain. “Why isn’t Lena helping?”

“It’s Tuesday, she’s picking Veronica up from the airpot,” Kara replies emerging from the hallway. Truthfully, Kara could have moved in the weekend after she got the apartment but Lena asked her to stay until Veronica came back and Kara found it difficult to say no.

“Oh,” Alex mutters.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Kara replies, dusting off her record player that she pulled from storage from Eliza’s, with a smile.

“Alex - why don’t you finishing packing the last of the boxes at Lena’s and I’ll start helping Kara unpack.” Alex nods leaving them alone and Kara already knows what’s coming.

“I’m serious, I’m fine.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Maggie replies unpacking a few books.

“Has she said anything to you?” Kara asks.

“Lena? No. I think she knows better than to ask me of all people.”

For a while there’s nothing but the sound of items being rearranged in the living room until Maggie speaks again.

“Alright Baby Danvers, I’m going to be honest with you.”

Kara groans and Maggie smiles.

“You already know you’re like a sister to me, quite frankly I can’t wait to make it official,” she smiles as she looks at her engagement ring. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to get soft on you. Alex, she worries about you, she baby’s you. You know I’m not going to do that.”

Kara stops what she’s doing and pulls her knees to her chest giving Maggie her undivided attention.

“You have one of the kindest hearts I know. After what you went through, I don’t know a lot of people, especially kids, who’d be able to come back the way you have. So when I see you doing something like admitting your feelings and confronting Lena like that head on, I know how much it’s taking a toll on you.”

“Maggie, it’s just a crush, it won’t be like last time.”

Maggie hesitates in her reply knowing Kara’s being very calculated in her replies and she needs to get the conversation back to familiar territory so she puts on her best face, she’s an actress after all, and brings it back home.

“Listen, you know I’m not one for being a sap but Alex and I are really proud of you for moving back here. Taking this job and now living on your own. We just hope you know that and we love you, always.”

Kara lifts her head to look at her soon-to-be sister-in-law with glossy eyes but she shifts her feelings and smiles.

“You’re such a sap Maggie Sawyer,” Kara replies throwing a pillow in Maggie’s face and immediately things are back to normal.

xx

Books are stacked neatly in the bookshelf, plates and cups are stowed away, a wooden piano sits in a corner near the floor to ceiling windows and everything feels like home.

Almost.

She can’t sleep. She knows why. She doesn’t want to admit it but she knows why. 

Tuesday becomes the first night Kara sleeps without the promise of seeing Lena in the morning.


	3. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just got steamrolled by this angst train -- see you guys soon :) Also see the notes at the end if you're looking for the music mentioned in the chapter.
> 
> Also -- I've been told that my writing comes off very scripty...is that a good or bad thing? Sigh, I hope it's good. Enjoy all!

On a rather gloomy Wednesday afternoon, a light knock breaks Kara out of the musical trance she’s been in for the last few hours.

Expecting her regular takeout person, Kara’s shuffling a few bills together and swinging her door open clad in sweatpants and an oversized sweater.

“Hello, neighbor.”

“You’re not the Chinese.”

“Sorry to disappoint” Lena laughs and gestures inside of Kara’s apartment. “I do however come bearing wine.”

“I’m so sorry, please, come in,” Kara says ushering Lena in and already heading to the cabinets to grab a wine cork and glasses.

“I hope you don’t mind me just showing up.”

“You’re always welcome here Lena,” Kara replies and the steadiness in her voice when she says that is nothing but comforting to the brunette.

“I just haven’t seen you in awhile and Veronica’s out of town so I thought…Oh my gosh, I’m so stupid, aren’t I? Kara, I’m sorry that’s so insensitive of me.”

Kara laughs despite the uneasiness in her stomach. “Lena, listen. This isn’t — Look we don’t need to talk about it. It’s okay, seriously. It’s just a stupid crush and that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, right?”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you not want to be friends?”

“No, Kara. Of course I want to be friends. I just want to be make sure I’m not making you feel uncomfortable.”

“If anyone’s making anyone feel uncomfortable it’s me to you and Veronica.”

As if sensing her next question Lena beats her to it. “She doesn’t know. I didn’t think it was worth mentioning…”

“It isn’t.”

A heaviness seems to engulf the room and Kara’s never been more thankful for having to open a bottle of wine.

“So what have you been up to today?” Lena asks as she takes a look at the sheets of music spread across the coffee table and on the floor. “I wasn’t aware you wrote music,” Lena replies.

“Nothing worth noting,” Kara says as she sets hands Lena her glass. “Cheers.”

“Cheers, Kara,” and the brunette takes a heavy gulp. “So what’s it going to take for you to play something for me?”

Kara blushes and lowers her head.

“I’m not one for performing.”

“I find that very hard to believe. You forget I’ve seen you play charades.”

“Well game night is extremely different,” Kara defends.

“C’mon Kara, one song,” Lena pleads and the other girl is about to give in when she’s saved by a knock at the door. Kara goes to answer the door, telling the delivery person to keep the change and she’s quickly unwrapping her food and plating enough for herself and Lena.

“Were you expecting me?” Lena laughs as she takes in all her and Kara’s favorites on her plate.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Miss Luthor. You’ve seen me eat.”

“Touche, Miss Danvers.”

**xx**

Lena didn’t plan on staying long, she really didn’t, but the food showed up and Kara’s natural ability to make her feel at ease was just too hard to fight.

“So what have you been up to lately?”

Kara’s brows furrow, “We do work at the same place, you know that right?”

“Don’t be an ass. Seriously what’s been new? It’s been what, almost two weeks since you’ve moved out?”

Three weeks, Kara thinks

“Honestly, just a lot of brainstorming for the show, J’onn’s been keeping me busy.”

“Anything you can spoil?” Lena asks with a glint in her eye.

“Nothing…Yet,” Kara winks and Lena just about dies.

“I like drunk Kara,” Lena laughs going to uncork another bottle.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you came over with the intentions of getting me drunk,” Kara flirts and this time it’s Lena that’s thankful for having the bottle of wine to take care of.

Lena comes back with the freshly corked bottle, fills both their glasses and resumes her spot on the couch while Kara continues to insist on sitting on the floor fiddling with her record player. Truthfully, Kara’s afraid of sitting next to Lena knowing that the proximity is just…it’s too much and she wants Lena’s friendship, she can’t lose her. She can’t.

Kara sits up to replace the current record with one of her favorite Fleetwood Mac ones when a flash of lightening fills the apartment followed by a thundering clap and then darkness.

  
“Well that’s no fun,” Kara says, the wine clearly getting to her quicker than usual. Lena stands and immediately starts to file through kitchen drawers.

“Candles are in my bedside table,” Kara yells already heading into the bathroom in search of more.

The wine hits Lena harder at her sudden movements but she tells herself she needs to get those candles and dammit she was going to get them! Entering Kara’s room shouldn’t feel familiar but it is, everything is just so…Kara. Down from the cozy blanket on the bed to the comforting looking chaise near the windows, everything just felt right, so why did Lena suddenly feel so wrong?

“Lena, you get lost?”

Snapping the brunette out of her haze she quickly makes her way to the bedside table in search of candles only to find…yep, that’s most definitely a vibrator and an image of Kara, her best friend, most definitely did not just flash through her mind of her using it. Nope. Not at all.

Lena most certainly isn’t a prude but she’s shellshocked at her discovery. She eyes the length…the curve…curiosity of how it would feel in her courses through her veins and it isn’t until the sound of soft piano keys ringing through the apartment does she realize what she’s doing. She grabs the first two candles she sees, slams the drawer shut and tiptoes back to the living room to not disturb this impromptu performance from her friend.

_“You’re music to my eyes._   
_I had to listen, just to find you._   
_I’d like for you to let me sing along._   
_Give you a rhythm you feel.”_

Time stands still. Everything Lena thought she knew before this moment is erased and the only thing that matters is her.

 _“I wanna learn your every line._  
_I wanna fill your empty spaces._  
_I want to play the part to reach your heart._  
_Sing you a song that you feel.”_

 _“Love let your music be mine._  
_Sing while I harmonize._  
_Let your melodies fly in my direction._  
_Take me to your paradise._  
_On a musical ride._  
_I’m in love with your music, baby._  
_You’re music to my eyes.”_

“Fucking hell, Kara.”

It’s dark but the few candles scattered throughout the room shine bright enough for the softest blue eyes to meet dark green ones.

“That’s not just dabbling, that’s fucking beautiful.”

“You’re drunk,” Kara sighs, though there’s a part of her that does believe Lena’s telling her the truth.

Lena steps towards the piano, lighting her two candles along the way and scooting beside the other girl.

“Another one.”

“I’m not a jukebox you know? Though I do demand payment in exchange for my services,” Kara jokes.

In the morning Lena will blame this on the wine, but months from now she’ll remember this night as the moment it all changed for her.

It’s short, but long at the same time and for the first time that night time stands still for Kara as the softest lips she’s ever been blessed to feel gently touches her cheek. Before Kara can even react Lena’s grabbing her glass of wine and softly touching Kara’s shoulders before taking her space back up on the couch. She’s all angles and eyes tonight with her hair neatly held up in a bun and square dark rimmed glasses framing her face.

She’s beautiful and it gives Kara all the confidence she needs to play her one more.

 _“I’ve made up my mind._  
_Don’t need to think it over._  
_If I’m wrong I am right._  
_Don’t need to look no further._  
_This ain’t lust,_  
_I know this is love, but.”_

Kara’s eyes shift from Lena to the keys. She could play this in her sleep but the way Lena’s looking at her is making her feel absolutely terrified.

 _“If I tell the world,_  
_I’ll never say enough_  
_Cause it was not said to you._  
_And that’s exactly what I need to do,_  
_If I’m in love with you.”_

She takes a deep breath and looks at her.

 _“Should I give up._  
_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_  
_Even if it leads nowhere?_  
_Or would it be a waste?_  
_Even if I knew my okay should I leave it there?_  
_Should I give up?_  
_Or should I just keep chasing pavements?_  
_Even if it leads nowhere.”_

**xx**

The next morning Kara wakes up with the ghost of a kiss on her cheek and a note on her counter with the promise of dinner soon and a thanks for letting her spend the night.

Kara pretends it doesn’t sting a bit, that Lena couldn’t even stay until she woke up but she tosses the note away and what she tells herself is all of her feelings from the night before, into the trash.

**xx**

Kara doesn’t see Lena for awhile after that night. She tells herself they’re both busy, but truthfully she avoids the brunette any chance she gets. She feels silly looking both ways through her door’s peephole before leaving her apartment but if she can save herself from an awkward encounter, then so be it.

It’s one particular Wednesday afternoon Kara runs into her because Maggie’s still in hair and makeup and begged Kara to bring her a donut.

“You owe me,” is all the blonde mumbles taking the seat next to her.

“Add it to my tab,” Maggie replies before letting out an obscene moan at how good the donut tastes. “So what’s the plan for tonight?” Maggie asks.

“Um, nothing? Home, pizza, Netflix?”

“What time do you want us over then?”

Kara shrugs, truthfully she’d love to be alone but Kara knows that Maggie’s acting on her sister’s bidding and humors her instead but before she can get a word in another voice enters the trailer.

“Kara!”

“Lena, hi!”

“I wasn’t expecting to find you in here,” Lena replies walking towards her friend giving her a slightly awkward hug from the side, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Maggie.

“Maggie needed her donuts so…” Kara says awkwardly shuffling to her feet and making a beeline for the door.

“Oh Kara, before you leave, are you free tonight?”

The red flag goes off in Maggie’s head and she immediately steps in, “Actually baby Danvers and I have plans tonight so maybe - “

“You’re more than welcome to join as well Sawyer. One of my favorite musicians is playing tonight. It’s all very hush, hush but Veronica was able to score me an invite before heading back to LA. Please come? I’ll make sure you’re on the list and bring Alex as well!”

You’d think that Kara hung the stars in the sky the way Lena gleamed at her hoping she’d accept tonight’s invitation.

“Of course, we’ll be there,” Kara replies, slightly feeling better that Veronica won’t be there.

That’s when Maggie knew Kara Danvers was utterly screwed.

**xx**

After work Kara struggles to find something to wear, it’s just a casual get together. Lena told her it was very low-key and under wraps, whatever the hell that meant, so she can’t go wrong with a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white tee, right? Right.

“Kara if you’re not out here in five minutes we’re starting without you!” she hears Alex yell from her living room where she’s more than likely to find a row of shots waiting for her. Deciding on her worn out pair of Converse, Kara grabs her glasses and makes her way to her sister and Maggie, who to her surprise is now joined by Lena and shots of tequila, wonderful.

“Lena, hey!” Kara greets her trying to be as least awkward as possible.

“Hey, stranger. Hope you don’t mind, I thought I’d join you girls for the pregame,” she says leaning her glass towards her in a cheers.

“You know you never need to ask,” Kara smiles and she means it.

Maggie watching this awkward volley of conversation decides to intervene and dole out a round of shots and images of their last girl’s night reappear Kara's head in roaring HD

“Not that we need an excuse for a night out,” Alex says. “But where and who are we seeing?”

Lena looks practically giddy with excitement. “Oh alright, fine. I was going to make it a surprise but Veronica got wind that Lucy Lane was doing a last minute pop up at a local bar and got us in!” Lena’s still talking but Kara can barely hear a word as her mind instantly goes blank at the mention of Lucy.

Sensing her sister’s protective shield coming into play, Kara gives Alex and Maggie a look signaling them to keep quiet and for once they obey.

“That sounds amazing, Lena. I didn’t know you were such a fan!” Alex teases. “Where’s she performing?”

“This quaint little place on 7th, Winslow’s. Have you heard of it?”

“Oh we’ve heard of it alright…” Maggie replies and suddenly their girl’s night has turned into something else, they just didn't know this yet.

“Our car is downstairs,” Lena replies grabbing her purse and downing the last of her scotch. “You girls ready?”

“Just about,” Kara smiles.

“I’m going to murder Winn,” she whispers to her sister. “Not if I don’t first,” Alex replies right back before grabbing her things and following Lena though the door.

**xx**

The bar is filled for a Wednesday, mostly regulars but one could easily spot a Lucy fan here and there, she was always good about keeping her pop-ups a surprise.

“Veronica reserved us a table,” Lena replies. “And I see a few folks I need to say hello to, meet you guys there in a bit?”

The three girls nod and make their way toward the bar and more particularly towards a squirrelly looking man behind the bar.

“Winslow.”

“Traitor.”

Winn’s face goes beet red in a matter of seconds and before he can even get a word out Alex is grabbing him by the collar and practically pulling him across the bar.

“What the fuck, Winn?”

“Listen! I didn’t know! I swear!” Alex scoffs and pulls harder while Maggie busies herself with snatching a bottle of tequila from over the bar. “Mike! He booked it, told me it was super secret but would bring in some high clientele, I didn’t know! I swear, I know better!” Winn whines. “Kara…”

“Let him go Alex.”

Winn almost whimpers to the floor the way Alex lets him go.

“We’re drinking for free tonight, do you hear me?” Alex threatens and Winn does nothing but nod in reply. Alex and Maggie grab the rest of their drinks while Kara hangs back to talk to her friend.

“Kara, I swear, if I’d know known - “

“I know. It’s okay. I suppose I would have had to deal with her sooner or later, I just didn’t think it’d be like this…” She sighs as she spots Lena from across the room.

“You’re here with Lena?”

“She’s apparently a big Lucy Lane fan,” Kara laughs because of course, of course this would happen.

“Fuck…”

“Yep.”

“Fuck tonight, you guys are drinking for free the rest of the month.”

**xx**

When Kara makes her way to their table, one that’s thankfully hidden away but with a clear view of the stage, everyone’s already sat and the only spot left, of course, is next to Lena. She eyes Maggie with a glare and can’t figure out if it’s intentionally or what but she puts on her best face and slides into the booth.

“I'm so excited,” Lena says for probably the fifth time that night.

“Who knew Lena Luthor fangirled over anything other than Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Kara teases taking a sip of her drink.

“That’s not true! I fangirled over your music,” Lena retorts and it’s the first actual acknowledgement of their night a few weeks ago. Sensing the awkwardness of her statement Lena diverts the conversation back to the reason they’re there.

“Have any of you seen her perform live before?”

“Once or twice,” Alex mentions but says no more instead opting to top off her sister’s whiskey with a healthy pour. Before Lena can probe any further the lights dim and a sudden stillness takes over the bar before Grammy-award winning artist, Lucy Lane, takes the stage. Kara’s phone vibrates, seeing Alex’s name pop up and shields it from the rest of the table.

 **Alex (8:33 pm):** We can still leave Kara, it’s not too late.

She gives her sister a grateful smile, shakes her head and turns her phone over. Lena, completely oblivious to what’s happening nudges her shoulder into Kara’s and gives her a smile of excitement before turning her attention back to the stage.

“National City,” the singer pauses for a light applause. “It feels so good to be back home.” More cheers erupt before the soft melody of the piano behind her fills the air and Lucy’s voice begins to croon.

Kara’s entranced. Lucy always had that effect on her. Truthfully, Lucy had that effect on everyone, even the Lena Luthor apparently if her swoonful stare was anything to go by.

It was going to be a long ass night.

**xx**

“Thank you everyone!” Applause fills the bar and the lights go up. “Now I know what you’re all wondering, what the hell is Lucy Lane doing here.” The audience laughs while she grabs her mic off the stand and makes her way to the front of the stage. “Well I’m excited to say that Lucy Lane is officially moving back home and I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than in the same bar that helped me get my big start.”

Taking a big gulp of water Lucy returns to the stool she's been sitting in most of the night which now resides next to an empty one as well.

“Now if you’ll please do me a big favor and give a warm round of applause for the one and only Miss Kara Danvers, I might actually get her up here to sing this last song with me.”

“That son of a bitch…” Alex mutters as a light is suddenly directed to their table.

“Kara — what is she talking about?” Lena asks as every set of eyes is now on their table.

“Kara you don’t have to go,” Alex tells her as the bar suddenly starts to cheer even louder for her.

“Come on Kara, you going to leave me hanging?” Lucy asks with her signature grin. The blonde puts on her cheeriest grin and knocks back the last of her drink and points towards Lucy, driving the crowd wild.

“Typical Luce…” Maggie says and Lena’s suddenly wondering what exactly she’s gotten herself into. “I don’t understand, do you guys know her?” Lena asks but gets no response.

Kara makes her way onto the stage, taking up the seat next to the musician, it’s all pomp and circumstance right now, Lucy wants a show so she’ll give her a damn show.

“You guys remember Kara, right?”

A few hoot and hollers indicate that yes, they do and Kara can’t help but smile as she sees a few friendly faces from her life before this.

“You know you didn’t have to go through all this just to get me to see you, Luce.”

Lucy laughs and it’s suddenly like Kara’s never left. Their chemistry takes on a life of its own as they settle into their performance personas.

“Well if I knew it was that easy…”

“Nothing about me is easy, we know that,” Kara teases. Lucy gives her a look, it’s loaded but Kara just nods in return and Lucy signals to the band that they’re ready to go.

“For all you day ones out there, feel free to sing along,” Lucy says before the music starts and she starts to sing.

 _“Baby, I’m so into you._  
_You got that something, what can I do?_  
_Baby, you spin me around._  
_The Earth is moving, but I can’t feel the ground.”_

“Oh she’s good…pulling out the big guns,” Maggie scoffs as she watches the pair on stage. Meanwhile Winn has joined their table, head down as he and Alex whisper back and forth and Lena’s just sitting in wonderment, until Kara starts to sing.

 _“Oh that kinda lovin’_  
_Turns a man to a slave._  
_Oh, that kind lovin’_  
_Sends a man right to his grave.”_

The pair lock eyes and suddenly Lena can see it. The way Lucy and Kara’s interactions are laced with something more despite how light they may be. Then their voices meld into one and Lena is suddenly filled with a complete distaste for Lucy Lane that she never thought she would feel.

 _“You know I’m crazy_  
_Crazy, crazy for you baby._  
_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby.”_

  
If the crowd wasn’t wild before they most certainly are now. Dozens and dozens of phones are out live streaming, Instagramming, it’s always one thing or another, and there is truly no denying that something that night has changed. Question is, if it’s for good or not.

**xx**

When the song ends, Lucy demands a standing ovation for Kara. Lena doesn’t miss the subtle way Kara leans into Lucy as they take bows and most definitely doesn’t miss the way Lucy leans to whisper into Kara’s ear which is met with nothing but a subtle nod and then she’s gone.

While Lucy continues to introduce her band and thank them, Lena finally directs her attention to the people in front of her.

“So Lucy Lane and Kara, huh?” She asks while pouring herself a shot of tequila.

Maggie watches with the utmost interest as Lena Luthor seems to be crumbling right before her very eyes.

“Kara’s a private person, you know that,” Alex retorts.

“I’m her best friend,” Lena replies plainly.

“And I’m her sister,” Alex strikes back catching Lena, Winn and Maggie by surprise.

“Well would you look at that, you girls are running low. How about I go grab a couple of bottles,” Winn says taking a quick exit.

“Look, I’m sorry. I only just learned Kara even likes girls…” Lena eyes the girls knowing they probably know more than they’re letting on. “So it’s just a surprise that yes, Kara’s ex is Lucy.”

“Kara’s whose ex now?” A sultry voice joins the mix and the trio look up to see none other than the singer herself, with a rather flushed looking Kara beside her.

“Long time, Lane,” Alex spits out not bothering to properly greet the girl.

“Ignore her, it’s past her bedtime,” Maggie replies giving the girl a quick hug. “You could have given us a heads up, you know.”

“If I sent an invite would you guys have bothered to show up?” Lucy asks. “Which, not that I’m not happy to see you all, but who do I have to thank for this lovely surprise?”

Lena wisps her hair to one side, takes a quick sip of her drink and stands to meet the singer. “That would be me, Lena Luthor,” she says extending her hand.

“Ah, yes. Lena Luthor, I know you,” Lucy replies shaking her hand. “You’re on that television show with Maggie.”

“I am,” Lena replies before directing her attention to Kara now. “Kara, you okay?”

“Just kind of tired,” Kara replies. “I think I’m going to call it a night.” She looks at Maggie and Alex, “Will you guys be okay to get back on your own?” They tease her slightly for leaving early but understand nonetheless.  
  
“Kara, if you wait I can have the car take us home,” Lena tells her already grabbing for her phone.

“Home?” Lucy asks with a slight challenge in her eye.

“We live in the same building,” Kara replies. “But we used to live together,” Lena adds for some reason she doesn’t even understand and Maggie snickers.

“Thanks, Lena but I’m going to catch a ride back with Lucy.”

“You still riding around on that Switchback, Lucy?” Alex asks.

“You know better than to ask that, Alex. Of course I am.” And Alex nods in approval. “You two get back safe and don’t think this is the last time we’re talking.”

“You wound me Alex,” Lucy laughs. “As if I’d expect anything less.” Sensing their need for a moment alone, Maggie pulls Lucy into another quick conversation shooting Lena a quick wink as Lena pulls Kara aside.

“What’s going on Kara? You’re leaving and with Lucy Lane and I’m just so confused.”

“What’s there to be confused about?” Kara quips back rather harshly.

“Well excuse me for looking out for my best friend,” Lena states rather matter of factly, placing her hands on her hips.

“Can we just talk about this another time, Lucy’s waiting,” Kara says gesturing back to their table.

“Are we actually going to talk this time?” Lena asks, a softness back in her voice.

“Yeah, Lena. I’ll leave you a note,” Kara replies brushing past her and guiding Lucy out the door.

Lena returns to the table with a scowl on her face and a devious Maggie Sawyer looking back at her, while Alex can be seen wringing Mike and Winn out back at the bar.

“Get what you need, Lena?” Maggies asks with a sly smile on her face.

“Don’t you have someone else you can bother, Maggie?” Lena replies grabbing a fresh glass of scotch.

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy. What’s got your panties in a twist, or should I ask, who do you want making your panties in a twist?”

“I have a girlfriend.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Maggie replies flatly.

“You’re drunk Sawyer.”

“And you’re jealous, Luthor.”

“Don’t be absurd, Luthor’s don’t get jealous and even if we did that would indicate that I…”

Maggie gives her a second to catch up.

“That you what…? Have feelings for baby Danvers?”

“Yes,” she stutters. “I mean, no. I don’t have feelings for her. I have a girlfriend, you know this.”

“You know I had a girlfriend too when I met Alex.”

“And?” Lena asks as she eyes the people around them hoping no one is listening in.

“…And that doesn’t mean anything. You can’t help who you catch feelings for,” Maggie says chuckling into her glass.

“No. Maggie, I can’t. I mean, it’s Kara. She’s my - "

“Your best friend, so I’ve heard,” Maggie rolls her eyes. “Listen, whatever you need to tell yourself, okay? It’s like I told Kara.”

“Told Kara?” Lena asks suddenly wanting to continue the conversation but fails as Alex picks that moment to return to the table and with a round of shots from Winn’s finer collection of liquors.

“Drink up Lena, you’re going to need it,” Alex says sliding a drink her way. The brunette wants to push back. Wants answers to her questions but she’s opting to go with her gut tonight and ignore her curiosity for just one night knowing the one person she needs to talk to isn’t available. And everything else, well everything else could wait until tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned in this chapter (in order):
> 
> Music to My Eyes - Bradley Cooper & Lady Gaga  
> Chasing Pavements - Adele (but you all know I'm referring to the Glee cover)  
> Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy - Glee Edition


End file.
